


Confinement

by CreativeHiatus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Couldn't find the fic I wanted so I wrote it myself, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeHiatus/pseuds/CreativeHiatus
Summary: Loki gets a cellmate who never speaks and seems to want nothing to do with him, and oh my god they were roommates who fall in love?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 31





	1. They were roommates (Oh my God)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self/reader insert but I'm not doing the y/n thing so you're just nameless, also it makes sense plot-wise for you not to have a name? So you won't.

“They are very nice, and quiet! Actually, I do not think they talk at all. They are perfect for you! You will be wonderful roommates,” Thor said with a chuckle, trying to appease Loki to the best of his ability. “They couldn’t be placed anywhere else?” Loki seemed to be holding his composure, but the tone certainly didn’t leave any of his emotions to the imagination. “The kingdom is downsizing the cells, shouldn’t that be celebrated? Asgard is becoming as safe as it used to be!” Loki shook his head, and the stranger seemed to roll their eyes. “Are you downsizing or are the cells overflowing and Odin only told you that so you wouldn’t argue with him and force him to send you away again?” The stranger grimaced, of all the options they saw before them, they knew this was the one most likely to happen. The future goes in so many different directions, and somehow they could see them all, some were more prevalent in their mind than others, typically the ones most likely to happen, and they had gotten good at sorting out the likely from unlikely. They could have stepped in, saved the almost-brothers another spat, but that was like choosing fate, something they would never do.

So the brothers argued, nothing too heated, as Loki was currently without any real use of his magic to escape and duel his brother. Thor left in a huff, but the stranger was certain he would return in good spirits, ready to try and connect with Loki once more. But that was something the stranger would never do. He was annoying for one, not to mention his little tantrums involved taking over entire planets, something they did not think was an appropriately sized reaction. 

Loki looked the new roommate over. Quiet enough sure, but he shouldn’t have to share with anyone. 

They looked through their options, they could talk to him, results varying wildly depending on what they said, they could sit there doing nothing until night, while great at not affecting the future in any way, it was extremely boring, or, they could read a book, it would make Loki dwell on their presence more than they liked, but that was a risk they would have to take for the sake of their sanity and fun.

The stranger ran their hands over the small collection of books he had, handling them as gently as if they were to fall apart at a moment's notice. “What are you doing?” the stranger glanced at Loki, holding up a book. I’m going to read a book, stupid. “I did not give you permission to touch my things.” Loki strode towards them and grabbed the book from their hands. “These are mine, you will have to get someone to deliver your books if you wish to read.” He placed the book neatly back into the stack where it had come and grabbed another, to read for himself. 

Prick.

Time passed slowly, and they sat in silence, with only the sound of Loki turning pages to keep them company. That, and all of the options for what they could do floating in their head. Playing the scenarios out in their head took a lot of energy, but they welcomed the thought of going to bed a bit early if only to escape the monotony of sitting on a stool in an all-white room next to this jerk. In the different futures, they spoke to Loki, argued with Loki, physically fought Loki, and some not so realistic scenarios involving Loki appeared as well, although those were not the ones they focused on. They thought immensely on the different futures of escape. There were quite a few more opportunities to leave than they had expected, but acting on any of them for their own gain was using the future to suit their needs, a line they refused to cross. Decisions made by them were playing fate, and why should they be the ones allowed to decide what happens? But the little trails were something to do, so they followed them for a moment in their mind. 

The book was not entertaining at all. Loki had read it a thousand times, nothing in it surprised him anymore. What did surprise him was them. They didn’t put up a fight at all when he took the book away from them, they just sat back down, and have been staring at the wall ever since. What was their problem? Someone as small and meek as them shouldn’t have ended up this deep into the prison. How long could their sentence be? But whatever, as long as they didn’t bother him, he wouldn’t think of them.

Night came, or they both supposed it was night, as the new shift of guards came in and told them it was lights out. Loki moved swiftly, placing his book back and changing into his nightwear with magic. He heard them stand and turned swiftly to see what they were going to do, only to knock over one of the stacks of books, only for them to just as quickly grab the stack and set it upright again. Before Loki could even think up a quip, they turned and sat once more, barely even glancing at him. How could they have done that so fast? They don’t have the same magic I have, no one does, so how could they? 

Oh

They must be a seer. 

What is a seer doing in a jail cell?


	2. This is awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki knows they are a seer, but will that stop him from making a fool of himself?
> 
> (the answer is no)

The morning comes slowly, neither one really falling asleep. Loki rises first, sitting at his small table in the corner, book in hand, only half paying attention to the words, focused on what his new cellmate will do next. The aforementioned cellmate is laying in their own bed, contemplating what to do. They can see that no matter what, Loki will want to talk to them, it’s just a matter of when, and how snarky he gets. So, they decide the best course of action is just to continue laying there, absorbing the sounds of the cells around them, the every so often flicks of the page as Loki browses his book, his slight breathing, and their own breathing slowly matching his. They seem to have the quietest cell here, and both parties relish in the fact that they could’ve gotten paired with someone far more annoying, although Loki is pretty high up there on the annoying douchebag scale. 

They decide to get up, laying in bed is only delaying the inevitable. They will get to know Loki, might as well begin now, it’s not like either of them have anywhere else to go or anything else to do. They sit up slowly, running their hand over their face, trying to wipe away the sleep. This place doesn’t really care about the prisoner's hygiene, it’s not like anyone will care, but of course, Loki can create a perfect vision of himself, and they can’t help but feel jealous. “Good morning, although I do not think it is morning anymore.” Loki chuckles and they give him the biggest death stare they can, I can do what I want thank you. If only Loki could read minds, he would see how little they cared for his opinions. They shrug, and Loki’s smile dissipates. “You can see into the future, can’t you?” They stare in disbelief, they knew Loki had figured it out, but him blurting it out so quickly, this was one of the less likely occurrences, what was he doing? “Is that why you don’t talk? Because you know what’s going to happen and you don’t want to interfere?” Well so much for being mysterious. 

They shrug. The future changes again, and the paths for Loki, and themself, to go down become narrower and more defined. This can end positively if they play their cards right. Loki moves from his bed and towards them, seeming to peer into them instead of at them. “Why are you in here?” Loki is too close now, and the paths become narrower, they were not expecting this outcome, but they cannot see a way out of it now. “What did you do? Or what did you decide not to do? Seeing as you’re so powerful,” the sneer on Loki’s face seemed to grow wider, and they couldn’t shake the feeling of anger building up. 

Loki took a step closer, ready to throw out his final jab, but just like that, he couldn’t. They had turned and fallen right into bed. They didn’t yell, or shove him, or start to cry, they didn’t even give him a bit of backstory. They simply went back to bed? This was not going to be as fun of a roommate as he had hoped. But, by disengaging, did that not tell him enough? They had seen which way this conversation was going and made an adjustment in order to stop the fight, whether it was to protect themselves or simply save the time it would take to argue. As frustrating as it was for a trickster god to know that his tricks would be thwarted by his cellmate, it was a comfort to know they most likely wouldn't interfere either. The only way to confirm this theory, however, was to test it out, and he knew just what to do.

So did the seer.


End file.
